Key to the Kennels
The Key to the Kennels resets all of the player's generation one pets and/or mounts to zero. In other words, every standard drop-type pet and mount the player owns is released/removed from their stable. Once the key has been used, the player will be able to stack the Beast Master, Mount Master, and Triad Bingo achievements. Pets and mounts gained through questing and rare/magic potion pets/mounts are retained, as well as special mounts from events. There are three Keys a player can buy that will allow them to release their pets, release their mounts, or to release both simultaneously. Which Pets and Mounts are Released? Only generation one pets and mounts are released. *Generation one pets are hatched from the eggs that can be obtained as random drops (Wolf, Tiger Cub, Panda Cub, Lion Cub, Fox, Flying Pig, Dragon, Cactus, Bear Cub) hatched only by using standard hatching potions. *Generation one mounts are the mounts that are grown from those pets. The Key to the Kennels does '''not '''release: * Pets and mounts obtained from Quests * Rare Pets * Rare Mounts * Magic Potion Pets * Magic Potion Mounts Availability The Key to the Kennels becomes available after the player has earned specific achievements. *The Beast Master achievement enables the "Key to the Pet Kennels" option. The player '''can '''use this key before they have earned Mount Master and Triad Bingo but they should be aware that it may substantially lengthen the time it takes to earn these achievements. *The "Key to the Mount Kennels" option becomes available once Mount Master is earned. *The "Master Keys to the Kennels" option also becomes available once Mount Master is earned (since it is a superset of Beast Master). The player can find the Key to the Kennels in the Market in the Special category. It costs four gems to release all generation one pets or mounts. The Master Keys to the Kennels option is free to players when they have earned the Triad Bingo achievement, but players who wish to release both before they have received the achievement must pay 6 gems. Note that if a player has earned the Triad Bingo achievement, but wishes to release just mounts or just pets, the key will not be free; it always costs four gems. Game Effects If the player chooses "Key to the Pet Kennels", all of their generation one pets will be deleted. If the player chooses "Key to the Mount Kennels", all of their generation one mounts will be deleted. If the player chooses "Master Keys to the Kennels", all of their generation one pets and mounts will be deleted. The actions are irreversible, so the player should make sure that they really want to delete their pets and/or mounts before clicking any of the buttons. The player will need to start over finding or purchasing the eggs, hatching potions, and food for their pets. The player will retain any egg, hatching potions, and food in their Inventory. Achievements After the player uses Key to the Kennels, their Beast Master, Mount Master, and/or Triad Bingo achievements on the Stats page will have the following phrase added, with "X" being replaced by the number of times a relevant key has been used. Choosing "Master Keys to the Kennels" will increment all three numbers (assuming the player has achieved the Triad Bingo achievement). *Beast Master: "and has released their pets a total of X times" *Mount Master: "and has released all 90 of their mounts a total of X times" *Triad Bingo: "and has released a full stable a total of X times" Note that once the Key to the Kennels has been used providing the message above the achievement will not be stacked until the Key to the Kennels is used again. Why Use Key to the Kennels *The player wishes to stack the Beast Master, Mount Master, and Triad Bingo achievements. *Players that derive satisfaction by the collection of pets and mounts may find themselves less motivated after they have achieved Triad Bingo. As with the Orb of Rebirth, the Key to the Kennels allows a player to start one aspect of their game over. ru:Ключ от вольеров es:Llave de la Caseta fr:Clé du Chenil ja:動物小屋のカギ pt-br:Chave dos Canis zh:马厩钥匙 Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Mechanics Category:Unlockable Features